


sugar

by froggybixth



Category: Karl Jacobs - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome, dream team, karljabobsxreader, mcyt - Freeform, meetngreet, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggybixth/pseuds/froggybixth
Summary: after a meet an greet karl dms you asking for that photo of y'all for his instagram. You strike a conversation as a joke but it leads somewhere you'd never expect.





	sugar

your alarm blares as you open your eyes. The hot morning sun caressing your face and the birds sing a tune almost like a symphony. you look at your alarm “karl <3” it reads and suddenly the burst of adrenaline takes over your body. Springing up to get dressed in the outfit you laid out the night before, a white off the shoulder crop top with skirt overalls. you take one last look in the mirror and notice the big smile plastered on your face. Since his premier on mr.beast he hasn't been out of my mind. His laugh, his goofiness, his hugs it was all just perfect in your eyes. Later on you found yourself looking for his youtube, then subbing, and following his twitter, insta, and eventually getting a babysitting job so you were able to sub on twitch. You know it wasn't much but hearing him say your name as you donated made your heart skip a beat and made your stomach feel something similar. You look in the mirror one more time before grabbing the keys and heading out the door, casually doing a little skip. About 2 hours later and you've arrived feeling nervous and a little sick almost. Stepping out of the car you realize how many other fans are there and start to panic a bit but you pick up one foot at a time and head towards the door your heart on fire…..


End file.
